The Unexpected
by darkangeloflove15
Summary: Danny and Sam are dating and Sam has a question to ask him. What will happen? R&R! Post PP I suck at summeries


The unexpected

Chapter one

Danny had a weird felling in the pit of his stomach. School was over and he needed to get to his house. He was asked to stay after school to try and improve his grades a little seance he didn't have time to study anymore. His cousin, Dani Phantom had come to his house for a visit. All of this was after the disastroid and everyone knew his secret.

Sam had stayed out of school today to keep Dani company. The goth and the ghost were very close friends. All four of them, Danny, Dani, Sam and Tucker all hung out together. Danny was supposed to be meeting the gang at the nasty burger in 15 minutes!!! "Mr. Lancer, Can I go now? Ive been here for the past 2 hours and I promised Sam, Tucker and Dani that I would meet them all down at the nasty burger and I don't want them mad at me if I am late again!!!!" Danny was panting after that speech. "Quote one thing Edward Cullen said in Twilight and you may leave. Oh and also the page number." "'Bring on the shackles, I am your prisoner.' Page 302 in the first book." "Very good you may go!! One more thing." Danny groaned. "Don't get mobbed!!!" Danny mumbled a Thanks toward the teacher and transformed into his alter ego, Danny phantom. He flew toward the Nasty Burger and when he landed in the bathroom he looked at his watch and grinned; five minuets to spare. He walked out of the bathroom and the talking ceased. Walking over to the both were his friend, sister, girlfriend and cousin all sat he saw them staring at him. He smirked. "Well well well look who decided to join the party!!!!" Tucker joked. Danny rolled his eyes. "Hey I was tryin' to get my grades up so leave me alone!!! Oh and by the way I'M ERAELY!!!!" Tucker stuck his tongue out at Danny, while he was sitting in Sam's lap. "Get off" Danny smirked but did as he was told and we all had to scoot over so that clueless could sit down. What surprised every one was what happened next. Danny kissed Sam lightly on the lips. "FINALLY!!!" Tucker screamed, making the goth and halfa jump. Dani was grinning. As were Jazz and Tucker. "Danny and Sam sittin' under a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" "SHUT UP!!!!" Danny and Sam said in unison. "So.... do you want us to leave you to alone?" Tucker winked at the halfa who's eyes flashed green but a light blush colured his checks. He shook his head. "Okie dokie then! Lets play 20 questions!!!!" Danny and Sam both groaned. Tucker was listing of a bunch of questions. many times have you kissed? "Twice" many fake out make outs have you had? "Two" was your first kiss. "Before I left to go get the ghosts to stop the disastroid." Tucker blinked, then he said to Jazz "Pay up!!!" "YOU BET ON US!!" Tucker nodded, still grinning. Danny sighed. "Next question!!!" you in ghost form when you first kissed Sam? "Yes" about during your first fake out make out. "Yes and no." Jazz blinked. Danny sighed. "The first time Sam tackled me behind a bush. I was in ghost form when she tackled me and I changed into my human form in surprise." All he got in response were blank stares. "Valerie was after me and I needed to hide...." Danny trailed off, blushing. one "It was in the lab and Danny needed to change back to human form. We had been fighting the day before and I said 'You know Danny sometimes I wish I never even met you' and as a result Desirae came and granted the wish leaving Danny and Tucker both confused and I had to wear _pink_ to try to get his attention. I act all girly." Sam shuddered. "It worked and I told him and we went down to the lab and he got his powers back and we heard his dad coming down the stairs and I told him to change back and he asked how and I told him I didn't know and then he kissed me and it worked." Sam finished. Danny have a theme song and if so what is it? "Yes and I have two, the one tucker made and the one I came up with." Walks over to counter and tries to hand the worker a dollar but she re fussed. She hit play and Hero by skillet blared from the speakers. Danny grinned at us. When the song was over he thanked the clerk who smiled at him. 8. Do you guys have a song yet? "Yes" than one? "Yes" !) What are they? you play them? Danny stood up and walked baked to the counter girl and handed her the dollar bill she took it and came back a few minuets later with a root bear flat in her hand. She handed it to Danny and hit play and a song started to play. Accidentally in love by Counting crows, If you could only see by Tonic, you belong with me by Taylor Swift, Sunrise by Norah Jones, Sleepless nights by Norah Jones, and Be here to love me me by Norah Jones. Were the songs that played from the speakers. Danny and Sam were both singing. When the last was, finished we headed fentonworks. Tucker, Dani, and Jazz all went down stairs while Danny and Sam were upstairs getting some snacks. Danny and Sam came down the stairs and they were whispering about something. Danny had a serious look on his face and Sam had a serious but worried look on her face. "Sam, Danny what's wrong?" "Nothing we were just talking about something." "And that would be...?" Danny shook his head. Jazz glared at her brother. He rolled his eyes and said "Jazz why do you always have to know everything?" "Not everything. Just everything that involves you." He scowled. "Danny, You can tell her." Sam turned to me. "Say anything about this to his parents and you will regret it." Danny let out a shaky breath. "Sam wants ghost powers." The room was silent.


End file.
